She's Back
by wrestlingfreak1196
Summary: Is it a little too late? OneShot


Maria walked into the building. She took a deep breathe. After 2 whole years she's back in the WWE. She got the call days ago. She hesitated signing the papers when they showed up in her mail. Is she really ready to do this again? She had good things going on for her outside WWE but she really loves this business even they released her which in other terms meant they fired her. Wow, there's so many new guys. She thought as she entered the building. She received stares from people. Apparently, no one heard about her comeback.

"Maria?" she whipped her head around at the sound of her name. She saw Eve.

"GOSH! What are you doing here?" Eve said giving her huge hug. Eve was really close to her for she was her travel buddy back in the day. Eve was one of those people who still stayed in contact with her even though she wasn't with the business anymore.

"I don't really know what I'm doing, but I guess I'm back?" she shrugged offering Eve a smile.

"Really?" Eve had to put a hand on her mouth so that no attention will be drawn from nearby.

"I'm so happy for you!" Eve said as she embraced her again.

"It's about time to have another REAL diva. If you know what I mean." Eve said raising her eyebrows while hooking arms with Maria and they made their way to what seems to be the catering area.

"Maria?" Dolph Ziggler was sitting with Santino and Miz and both of them lifted their heads to see what's going on and so as the other people in the place.

"Hey guys." Maria said timidly and gave them a small wave. She was really scared about this. It's a good thing that Eve's there holding her hand.

"Please don't go anywhere, I really need you through this." She whispered to Eve.

"Don't worry. I'll be here." Eve said and gave her a squeeze on the hand.

" You're back?" Ziggler said heading over to the 2 girls and gave Maria a hug.

"I guess?" she said offering him the same unsure smile that she offered Eve a while ago.

"Yo, guys! Maria's back!" he said to the guys.

"My Maria." Santino said with the same Italian accent that she remembered as they hug.

"Hey Santino! How've you been?" she said really glad to see him again. Miz did the same.

"Okay, enough guys! Save some for the divas." Someone said when Maria turned she saw Beth Phoenix heading over.

"Hey sweetie!" Beth said with her sweet voice. Beth was also a good friend of Maria for they trained together waaaayy back.

"Hey Ri!" Nikki Bella greeted with a big hug.

"Riaaaaaa!" Brie squealed also giving Maria a huge hug.

"Gosh guys! You're making me cry!" Maria said jokingly.

"Okay guys, we gotta borrow Maria to have some girl bonding time." Eve said to the guys.

"See yah Ri." Dolph said.

When they arrived at the Divas locker room, Maria could smell the hairspray in the air, she saw bags everywhere, and make-up kits scattered all over the place. God she missed this.

"Hey girls, see who's back." Beth said. All the girls looked up. Layla squealed. Alicia's mouth dropped open like she can't believe it. They both Ran up to Maria and gave her a huge hug.

"Ri-ri! You're back!" Layla said jumping up and down.

"Oh my gosh! We gotta celebrate!" Alicia gushed.

"Gosh guys! You're really making me cry!" Maria said for she was very touched by how warm her friends welcomed her. All of them were really glad that Maria's back except for one particular diva and she happen to be sitting on the couch when they walked in.

Kelly Kelly gave Maria a look of disgust and and huffed and went out the door. All of the divas fell quiet, resisting laughter but as soon as she was out of earshot, they chuckled.

"Oh Maria, don't mind her." Layla said.

"Everyone knows she's whorsing around." Said Brie

"If you know what we mean." Nikki added

"Yeah Ri," said Eve

"She's just jealous because you're looking gorgeous as ever!" Alicia whispered with a squeal

"And, she's the easiest one in the ring soooo..." Beth added smirking.

"You guys are soooooo bad!" Maria jokingly warned them and they all burst into laughing.

Moments later, Maria walked out of Johnny Ace's office. He welcomed her back and told her to drop by creative to get her new storyline. Here we go again, she thought. The odd thing was, he was acting a lot nicer to her which was really creepy because he always has this robotic way of speaking to everybody and considering that she kinda said a lot of bad stuff about him in those shoot interviews..

"Maria?" For a thousandth time tonight, she heard her name mentioned in confusion again. She turned around to see who she's gonna be explaining to, again, but she stopped in her tracks when she saw that it was John Cena.

Okay. They go waaaaaaay back. They had this "thing" before, which started in a bar and after that they really hung out a lot. They went out together and they tell stories about themselves to each other and they even reached to the point where they occasionally go together to PPVs. They were really really close. They even roomed together sometimes. Then there was the kiss that they shared that lasted a little longer that it should but she didn't really mind because he was a good kisser. John was always there when she needed him and she was always there when he needed her. He guided her when she was still new to everyone and was the only one who she really trusted when she first joined WWE. He would go shopping with her. She worked out with him and sometimes pick up his groceries for him. She even stayed with him in the hospital at one point. They were like more than friends less than lovers. They even got too drunk one time and ended up waking up in the same bed and finding out that they hooked up the night before. From then on they were kinda Friends with Benefits but that all changed when she was drafted to Smackdown and they didn't get to see each other that much until Maria was released and they never get to talk to each other ever since.

Maria can't hide her wide smile when she saw him and he can't obviously hide his too.

"John?" Maria asked back.

"What-?" John can't finish his sentence for he was so happy to see her.

"I'm back." Maria said as she gestured with her hands and smirked.

"Really?" John said sounded surprised! She nodded really happy with his reaction.

"Come here, you" John said as he wrapped his arms around her tightly.

Maria returned his hug tightly. She can't explain how good it feels everytime he embrace her. It was like centuries ago when they last did this. She just wants to stay like that forever. She just doesn't want to let go not until she heard someone clear her voice. They separated and laughed. They looked over and saw a girl which Maria had known as Liz. She was John's on and off again girlfriend back in the day. Maria had to hide her surprise seeing her here. Her head was full with questions that she could never ask.

"Oh Maria, you've met Liz, right?" he gestured the girl to come closer.

"Oh yeah!" Maria had plastered a steady smile on her face.

"How have you been?" Maria asked politely still with the steady smile as she extend her hand.

"I'm great! Thanks for asking. That's really kind of you." she said quietly.

"Maria, this is Liz, my wife." Just then it was like no one dared to speak for a moment.

"Oh, really?" wow what a dumb question, she thought.

"Oh my gosh! Congrats guys!" she said adding some excitement in her voice.

"How long have you been married?" she asked looking from John back to his wife then back to him.

"More than a year and a half." John answered putting his hands on Liz's shoulders.

"Wow that's great! So any kids?" Maria asked them as her smile grew wider.. They looked at each other and smiled.

"No, not yet." Liz answered putting a hand on her stomach. Then Maria's eyes grew large.

"Oh! You're-?" Maria can't finish her sentence and she had a hand on her mouth. They both nodded in agreement.

"That's wonderful!" she said hugging Liz first.

"I know, you're going to be a great mom and I'm really sure John's gonna be a great dad." She said throwing John a look and smirked.

"Excuse me guys, I gotta go." She said realizing the time and started backing away.

"Okay, see you around Ri!" John yelled after her.

She turned and started walking fast. She almost smiled at the thought that John used her nickname. She kept her head a bit low and walked briskly so no one would notice that there were tears starting to fall from her eyes.

Maria was back at the hotel for she couldn't stay any much longer in the arena. Her heart was clenched. Was she really hoping that John was still single when she returned? She tried to deny it and pretend but now that she's ready to confess her feelings for him then this would happen? She loved him. No, she loves him. She loves him more and more each day if that's even possible. She might have had several years away from him but she never felt anything like what she feels for John. She was so stupid to think that John felt it too. She dated other guys in the hope of losing her strong feelings for John but their years together was not that easy to erase or even replace.

She opened her door and closed it and leaned on it. She pressed her back on the door and let her tears fall freely. She had a fist clenched on her chest as if it was the one clenching her heart. Falling for John was a mistake. She knew it from the start. She sobbed and sobbed. It doesn't matter now. John is a happy married man and he was going to be a father in a while.

She sat on the couch and flipped the TV on. She flipped through the channels and she suddenly passed by the Live airing of Raw. John was there in the ring raising his hands and the fans cheer him wildly. Rise Above Hate boldly displayed on his shirt. She can't help but smile at the sight of him. He is exiting the ring now. Then he walked to the front of the ring and hugged his father then kissed Liz, passionately.

"This is my dad, this is my wife, my brother in law…" John said through the TV proudly but it didn't matter. He faded into the background as Maria cried harder. Was she really in a bad luck today? Why is this happening to her? A Painful encounter after another.

She walked to the bed and dropped face down. She didn't even bother to turn the TV off. She heard as Raw goes off-air but she still doesn't move. It seems like her eyes won't stop from secreting.

She did intend to tell John before but she really had no guts then she said she would tell him tomorrow then next week then next month until all the time she has was gone in a snap. This is what she gets for being a coward.

All she could do now was hope and wish that maybe someday she will find a guy like John that would make her feel the same way. That would do the same things with her but the chances of that happening is smaller than she thinks.

She could lie, pretend, or make excuses all she wants but that doesn't change the fact that there will always be pain. Pain that she was such a coward to tell John how she felt when she had the time. Pain that she fell and no one caught her. Pain that all she could do is watch the man she love be happy for the rest of his life and be happy for him. Pain in realizing that John will always be the best thing she never had.

But there will be no pain greater than knowing that you could never have the man you love ever.

She was too little too late.

She knew coming back was hard but she didn't know that it was gonna be this hard.

Maria woke up because she thought she heard something outside her door. She realized where she is and she remembered everything. She sighed and stood up. She took all of her clothes off and climbed back to bed. She didn't bother putting anything on. She pulled the covers up to her neck. A silent tear rolled down her cheek.

"I love you, John…. so much." She mumbled before finally drifting to sleep.

John was sitting on the couch of his hotel room. He looked over at Liz who was sound asleep on the bed. He smiled at the sight of her.

Was it coincidence that Maria's hotel room happened to be across the hallway from his? He does not really know. Seeing her again was like a glimpse of heaven.

He rubbed the back of his head and sighed. He loves Liz. No doubt and he couldn't afford to hurt Liz. She was a good person and she doesn't deserve pain. He loves her for all the reasons no one could understand.

But he loves Maria more.

He first loved Maria the moment she walked through the door of that club that night. She was the most amazing girl he'd ever met. He remembered those times they spent together and the times they kissed and make out and that one time they hooked up. He smiled at the thought.

Then unexplained feelings started to emerged. He tried to brush it away and joke it off but it never really went away. He felt guilty because he had Liz waiting for him back home and he was kinda fooling around with Maria.

He remembered when they go shopping and he always ended up carrying her bags. He remembered kissing her head when he arrive in their hotel room finding her asleep. He remembered people questioning their relationship but no one really dared to ask. They were having a blast then but now, things are different. They are more mature and they had priorities and responsibilities to fulfill.

He even cancelled his engagement with Liz not once, but twice in the hopes of telling Maria how he feels.

He decided to make their relationship more serious by asking her to be his girl but when he planned to ask her, she was drafted to Smackdown.

During that time apart, John realized how much Maria meant to him. He ached for her presence every single day and his feelings for her got stronger as each day pass.

He decided to tell her he loved her but when he was about to tell her, he learned that she was released. It was really hard from that point on.

He heard she was dating some guy again. That really broke his heart to pieces. He thought Maria felt the same way about him but apparently not. He showed his anger and frustration through his matches.

Then there was Liz. They started going out again. He realized that Liz was really in love with him and she was the next one close to his heart other than his family and Maria.

He realized that he still loved Maria the day of his wedding. He remembered waking up that day and Maria was his first thought. He even hesitated a moment before walking down the aisle.

Now, she's back. Still the same but so different in so many ways. He had to fight the urge of not letting her go when he embraced her. It still felt the same way. Hugging her. He could kiss her right then but under the circumstances, he can't.

He stood up and opened the door and stepped out the hallway. He found himself staring directly at Maria's door. It was only this piece of object that separates them now. All he had to do was knock. He lifted his hand to knock but lost the guts and rested his palm on the door instead. He leant his head on his raised arm instead. His hands clenched into a fist as it remained rested on the door.

How can I move on when I'm still in love with you? He asked in his head. He loves her so much that it hurts so bad.

"I love you so much Maria." He whispered and sighed.

He pulled his hand away and started backing away not leaving the door from his sight. He went into his room. He took one last look at her door and shut his own. Shutting her away but not how he feels for her.

How he wish that he could bring the past back so he could have told her a lot sooner and things might have been a little different now.

They could never be together now for it's already too late. A lot of things have happened already. Things that could never be changed.

All he can do now is be a family man, whatever that is.


End file.
